


the unabridged love

by SachiMalff



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, bestfriend!oabgun, offgun - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiMalff/pseuds/SachiMalff
Summary: Gun Atthaphan is turning 427 this year. He’s cursed by no other than the Devil himself to be immortal and live a lonely life where no one could remember him. He’s doomed to be forgotten by people as no one will ever remember him when a new day comes. Over the years, he has come to accept this fate that he’ll be alone forever. One day, he meets a journalist slash newbie writer who says his name and actually remembers him.“I’m being cursed so no one could remember me, but how could you do?”The man in front of him throws at him a weak, sad smile. “Let’s just say that I’m cursed too, but instead of being forgotten by everyone, I’m cursed so I could remember basically anything, including the most painful things I want to forget.”
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the unabridged love

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i just wanna inform yall that the whole 'gun atthaphan is being cursed to be immortal' is inspired by the invisible life of addie larue but the whole fanfic is completely different from the novel so dw!!!  
> also i'm posting this bcs i'm so happy for offgun's new series in 2021 lol #NotMe the 'it' series of 2021 let's go offgun world domination!!!~

Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat closes his eyes tightly. He takes a deep breathe, trying to repress the wicked thought that just crosses his mind. It’s not easy for him, though, knowing damn well that he’s such a fashionista (well, don’t entirely blame him, because gosh, these 21st century clothes are so appealing it’s hard for him not to own them all). However he knows better than to just steal it. He knows that his ill-intended hobby of stealing things needs to stop because—

“May I help you with your desired cloth, Sir?”

Gun lifts his head when a young woman approaches him and offers him a nice smile. “Uh—no... I mean, yes?”

The young woman flashes him another smile before eyeing and choosing a nice denim jacket for the customer in front of her, and when her hand touches a nice modern cut denim jacket that probably costs him 80.000 baht. She smiles while handing the jacket to Gun, and Gun’s eyes are sparkling with happiness.

“Can I have this?”

The clerk’s smile doesn’t falter. “Sure, you can, Sir.”

Well, Gun thinks he’ll just steal this piece of cloth as he’s just gotten permission to do so. The clerk herself has said that it’s okay if he has the jacket, right? It means that technically he doesn’t steal it, right?

So with a cheerful smile he excuses himself by saying that he needs to go to the change room to see how it looks on him, but it’s just his way of stealing it without having to be caught red-handed.

Sometimes his curse does him a favor once in a while when he wants to do shitty things like this, and he doesn’t complain about this one. Ah, the advantage of being forgotten by everyone....

Yep—Gun Atthaphan, turning 427 this year, is cursed by no other than the Devil himself to be immortal and live a lonely life where no one could remember him. He’s doomed to be forgotten by people as no one he meets will ever remember him. Over more than 400 years, he has lived his life alone, not having any contact with another human for more than just some minutes or hours as they always forget about him as soon as they meet him.

Four hundred years ago, when the world still didn’t know many advanced things and all people were still living their lives in simplicity with no knowledge whatsoever about things that matter, Gun Atthaphan made a reckless deal with no other than the most powerful devil himself—Lucifer. It was reckless, yes, because he didn’t even believe that he’d be damned forever for that.

It began in a sunny day in Thailand, a country where he lived with his family in a suburb area near Chiang Mai. He was twenty-seven at that time, old and mature enough to understand life, but he didn’t know any better. It all started when a war erupted in Thailand, and his life turned upside down as all people around him were sent to fight for his country, him included. He went to the war with his best friend who was there with him since they’re in diapers, Oab Nithi. They were such a pair, and you couldn’t just see one of them without the other. When they were sent to the war and were placed in the same unit, they were at least felt happy and relieved about that. But just like many poets said, death is inevitable and separation will always come earlier than expected. Oab Nithi died just right after their enemy attacked them, leaving Gun frozen in fear upon what he just witnessed.

Oab Nithi, his best friend slash someone whom he had shared his life with, just died in front of his very own eyes, bloodied body laid uncovered and forgotten by everyone too caught up in the war defending their country. So he wept, and wept in silence while he hugged the lifeless body and buried it safely in his arms where nothing could ever come to hurt him again.

Long story short, Gun kept fighting in the war field with other soldiers with the result of them finally won the war but at what costs—Gun always wondered.

So after being dismissed and sent back to his home by his commander, he didn’t immediately go to his home but he went to a place that was said as a sacred place by most people in his town.

Rumor has it that the place was damned because evil things always happened to someone whenever they went there, but those people didn’t go there for no reason at all. They usually went there to make a pact with the most powerful devil. Some people went there to trade their souls to things that they wanted the most like money, position, love, and all the worldly things they always desired.

But Gun Atthaphan went there for something most people were really afraid of.

_Immortality._

Gun traded his soul to immortality because he loathed death so much, he couldn’t bear the thought of meeting the angel of death—the same angel who had just taken his best friend away from him. He loathed and hated death so much he couldn’t even fathom meeting him in person and willingly giving him his soul to the end of living. He was pissed of so much he thought he could trick the angel of death by being immortal.

But everyone knew better than making a deal with the devil. Everyone knew than asking something that resided in the dark side of the living things—the devil himself.

So he traded his own soul to something so horrible he always regretted it later on. He traded his soul for immortality, and with that he should sacrifice something so horrible he wanted to just die right then—the devil placed a curse on him. A curse so wicked Gun really regretted making a deal with him.

He was cursed so no one could ever remember him. The devil himself placed the cursed upon him so he would be forgotten by everyone he meets. And with that, he was granted by immortality.

So here he was, living his 427th years of life alone in agony, not having a fucking single contact to a human more than mere minutes or hours because he was doomed and damned.

However, as he said earlier, sometimes he just gives up on cursing himself for the stupid and reckless decision he made hundreds years ago because at times like this, he could go with his shitty things easily. He could just get whatever he wants (without paying it, obviously) and never gets caught as people will likely forget all things about him, anyway. He doesn’t bother himself with human contact, but he’s fine with having the minimum personal contact such as having small talks with strangers (or people he knows but doesn’t remember him) or, at some nights, having one-night stand. It’s a shitty life, but he just goes away with it. It’s not like he could just tell the devil to undo or remove the curse, right?

So when he leaves the store with a new denim jacket in his hand, he smiles widely, not remembering that earlier he has vowed to himself that he needs to stop stealing things like that. It’s not like he’s a bad person with no moral compass, it’s just that sometimes, he cannot deny the only good feeling that he could get from all the shitty years in pain he should endure.

The Atthaphan boy walks cheerfully while eyeing things that attract him because frankly speaking, he still wants to get (or steal) some things before heading up to his house. He’s walked around the department store for twenty minutes or so where he just remembers that he needs to get a new phone because he just loses his own phone earlier this day when he was on the way here. Gun thinks for a moment if he should just get it fresh from the phone store, but he’s too lazy to walk again as the phone store is located in the fourth floor. So he opts to choose another option, and that is to get it from people nearby.

It’s an easy-peasy thing, though. He just has to approach someone, telling them that he wants to borrow their phone to call his own phone as he just lost it somewhere (well, at least he doesn’t lie in this matter) hoping that someone with a kind heart would give it back to him.

The most rational option would be someone that will go to the toilet, though, because it will buy him some time and after that person is back from the toilet; Gun will already leave with that person’s phone in his hand. He’s sure that the person won’t ever remember that someone asks to borrow their phone because... you know, the curse always works like that.

So when he walks pass a toilet with some people are ready to release their bladder, Gun immediately walks towards a certain man with a casual clothe standing alone and he’s just about to enter the toilet when Gun runs towards him with a worried (fake) expression on his face.

“Uh... e-excuse me?”

A man, probably in his late twenty, snaps his head to the source of the voice and he blinks his eyes twice upon seeing a small man stands too close to his dismay, eyeing him carefully. The man has such a handsome face, and Gun mentally praises how manly he looks like, with the styled hair and glasses rested on his pointed nose. He smiles warmly to Gun and utters, “yeah?”

Gun makes a worried expression and he makes sure that it’s believable enough. “I-I know it’s inconvenient but... c-can I borrow your phone for a minute? I lost mine a while ago when I walked around the store so I wanted to make sure that someone has kept it and hopefully would give it back to me. I-if that’s not bothering you, of course?”

Gun knows his puppy eyes and innocent-like face never disappoint him at times like this.

And he’s right. The man in front of him tries to grab his phone that he keeps in his jeans pocket before handing it to the cute man standing in front of him. He hands it to Gun with a kind smile that almost makes Gun feel bad for tricking him this way.

“I want to go to the toilet just to pee, so you could use it for a while. Just wait for me here when I’m doing my business inside.”

Gun nods frantically like a child and utters a very energetic thank you to the man before he goes inside the toilet minding his own business.

Gun immediately keeps the phone he just got in his bag, smiling ever so widely although his heart feels a bit sad because the man seems nice and kind. With a small smile plastered on his face Gun walks away from his position, thanking and saying sorry to the man whose phone he just stole.

But when he’s just about to enter another store with a shoe in mind, he hears a voice shouting behind him and some seconds later, he feels a hand grabbing his arm and it makes him shrieks in surprise. The grip on his arm gets tighter and it makes him turn around to see the person who just grabs him like that.

“What the fuck?” Gun’s eyes are squinting when he sees a man, not more than thirty years old and has a funny face with a black styled hair and dresses with Hawaiian style (but still looks hot nonetheless), whose hand still grips his arm tightly looks at him with a scary look. It hurts as hell, and Gun tries his best to release his arm from the stranger’s strong grip but to no avail. He just looks like a small kid who is about to get kidnap.

“You had my friend’s pho—”

The man, however, freezes just one second after he sees Gun’s face, unable to finish what he says. When Gun lifts his head and wants to hear what he just says better, the man in front of him does something that shocks Gun the most.

“Gun ATP?!?”

He mutters Gun’s name.

His eyes mirror Gun’s, trembling with terror as his grip grows weaker and they stand still, frozen and unaware of what’s happening.

_—tbc—_


End file.
